falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Metrô
O Metrô era um sistema rápido de trânsito em Washington, DC antes da guerra e suas comunidades próximas em Maryland e Virginia. O Metro era administrado pela District of Columbia Transit Authority. Os três componentes de seu sistema era os vagões, as estações, e os usuários. Em 2277, os túneis podem ser usados para se locomover entre os diversos assentamentos na área, embora muitas partes dos túneis tenham sido tomados por super mutantes, raiders, feral ghouls e radroaches. Background O planejamento para o metrô começou nos anos 50 quando a prefeitura da cidade visavam uma linha que pudesse rivalizar com Boston, Filadélfia e até mesmo Nova Iorque. Inicialmente visto como uma ameaça às auto-estradas, uma proposta de metrô foi aprovada durante o governo Kennedy, com as construções iniciando em 1969. O sistema original inclua estações por todo distrito de Columbia, mas após as revoltas de 1968, os oficiais da cidade mudaram a rota para o centro da cidade para encorajar a reconstrução das áreas que foram queimadas ou destruídas. Não foi até 2001, entretanto, que todas as linhas aprovadas em 1968 fossem finalmente finalizadas. Após estar em operação por vários anos, o metrô foi modernizado na metade do Século XXI com a ajuda da Vault-Tec Corporation e a RobCo Industries. Nos túneis do metrô foram adicionados materiais mais resistentes às paredes e algumas medidas de segurança. Três novas linhas foram adicionadas. Sendo a Linha Azul, a Linha Vermelha e a Linha Branca. Essas linhas foram construídas a partir de estações pré-existentes, e novas estações foram criadas para expandir a rede. O ímpeto para tal expansão surgiu como uma alternativa por causa do aumento do congestionamento e da poluição. A viajem era de gratuita aos domingos."Tickets Please" vídeo lançado antes de F3 Durante e depois da Grande Guerra de 2077, o Metrô serviu como abrigo para os bombardeios nucleares para muitos. Estações construídas nas cercanias da cidade, ou que eram muito subterrâneas, eram mais difíceis de serem atingidos pelos danos das explosões. Porém, o que muitos não lembravam ou sabiam era das partículas nucleares invisíveis mortais que se deram depois da guerra. A radiação conseguiu matar ou transformar esses sobreviventes em Ghouls. Na época em que o Lone Wanderer visita o metrô em 2277, entretanto, ele descobre que as estações são menos irradiadas, atraindo grupos de humanos não mutantes para esses abrigos fáceis de defender. Esses grupos consistem basicamente em bandidos, que realizam ataques de guerrilha contra caravanas, comerciantes e indivíduos. Vagões .]] Esses vagões foram introduzidos com a modernização do metrô. Cada um é uma unidade independente com acoplagem para se conectar a outros vagões. Um vagão especial, o vagão de motor, continha uma cabine de maquinista na frente. No mínimo, um vagão de motor tinha capacidade para quatro carros. A maiorias dos carros, com exceção aos de motor, sobreviveram a guerra. Os Vagões de Motor foram ou destruídos ou saqueados por visitantes posteriores. Também é possível que tenham sido soterradas com o colapso de alguns túneis. O metrô é muito diferente dos sistemas subterrâneos do mundo real. O uso de um "carro motor" carregando outros carros sem energia própria é bem incomum. Sistemas reais tendem a usar múltiplas unidades de trem onde dois ou mais carros são conectados permanentemente, e então acoplados a trens mais longos. Cada grupo possui maquinistas nas duas pontas, tornando desnecessária a desacoplar no final da linha, ir para o outro hemisfério do trem e reconectar e então realizar a jornada de volta. A maioria dos sistemas reais possuem seu próprio motor sob cada carro, mas não são auto-suficientes, ao invés disso coletam eletricidade do trilho ou de fios superiores. Estações Estações são identificadas por placas na superfície com placas e obeliscos marcados pelo símbolo do metrô. A estações principais possuem uma entrada gradeada, com quatro níveis de escada levando a entrada subterrânea da estação. As estações menores possuem escadarias de concreto que levam a uma entrada com um teto curvado e painéis de vidro, agora quebrados. Geralmente, as estações compartilham uma configuração similar. Possuem um lobby para os usuários comprarem passagens de um empregado do metrô. Banheiros e escritórios ficam adjacentes ao lobby. Alguns lobbies possuem máquina de vendas, outros possuem uma tela exibindo a situação energética das estações nas três linhas primárias de D.C. Os usuários iriam descer mais até um salão, o mezanino. No mezanino apresentam suas passagens a catracas. (Alguns usuários podem preferir apresentar suas passagens aos protectrons que patrulham o lobby.) Depois do mezanino, temos a plataforma, onde os usuários poderiam sentar em bancos enquanto esperam seu trem. Linhas do Metrô Em 2077, as Linhas Vermelha, Azul e Branca eram as principais linhas do sistema de metrô. Linha Vermelha A Linha Vermelha consiste em seis estações conhecidas. Foi a primeira a ser finalizada no sistema. Descrição Essa linha serve a área central de DC e se conecta aos subúrbios do norte e sul devido a sua orientação norte-sul. Suas primeiras/últimas estações são a Friendship ao norte e Anacostia Crossing ao sul, e faz baldeação com a Linha Branca em Metro Central. As intenções futuras para essa linha era a expansão mais ao sul e norte, nos estados de Virgínia e Maryland. O estacionamento para os trens dessa linha é a Meresti Trainyard no sul. Estações * Meresti * Tenleytown/Friendship Heights * Dupont Circle * Metro Central (encontra a Linha Branca) * Museum * Anacostia Crossing Situação Atual Como a maioria da rede, a Linha Vermelha não está em condições de funcionamento devido aos danos nas estações, túneis e trilhos. Porém, todas as estações aparentam estar recebendo eletricidade de acordo com os monitores de controle. Linha Azul A Linha Azul consiste em 9 estações conhecidas. Foi a segunda a ser completada no sistema. Descrição A Linha Azul serve a zona Oeste da área urbana de DC. A linha se estende de Marigold no sudoeste, até o extremo leste em L'Enfant Plaza, e de lá até o noroeste até Potomac Norte. Segundo os mapas da DCTA, a linha parece estender para além desses pontos, mas não se sabe se serviam como serviço de passageiros, conexão para depósitos ou usada para serviços de longa distância. A Linha Azul não compartilha nenhuma estação com as outras linhas do metrô; embora pareça se encontrar com a Linha Branca em FDR Island Station (na Linha Azul) e Foggy Bottom station (na Linha Branca) no mapa do metrô, mas a grade de linhas está separada, o que quer dizer que a conexão entre as linhas seria impossível. O estacionamento dos trens da Linha Azul era em Warrigton trainyard, que servia como terminal para as linhas de Virginia. Estações * Potomac Norte * FDR Island * L'Enfant Plaza * Minuteman * Franklin * Marigold * Jury Street * Warrington Situação Atual Como a maioria da rede, a Linha Azul não está em condições de funcionamento devido aos danos nas estações, túneis e trilhos. Entretanto, grandes partes da linha podem ser transitadas a pé, com exceção das áreas que foram inundadas por água ou radiação, próximas a L'Enfant Plaza e Warrington Trainyard. A maioria das estações ainda tem acesso a eletricidade de acordo com os monitores de controle; algumas estações ainda possuem protectrons seguranças; algumas estações viraram o lar de feral ghouls. Linha Branca Linha Branca A Linha Branca consiste em 8 estações conhecidas e foi a última linha do sistema a ser construída. Descrição Essa linha se estende de Takoma no nordeste, passa pelo centro da cidade (fazendo intersecção com a Linha Vermelha em Metro Central) até Platz no oeste. Embora as linhas Brancas e Azuis se cruzem, esse cruzamento estão em grades diferentes e previnem o baldeamento entre os serviços ou estações. Como as outras linhas, o mapa de rota parece se estender até Maryland e Virginia. Não se sabe qual era o estacionamento dos trens dessa linha. Estações * Takoma * Abernathy * Becton * Vernon * Metro Central (conecta com a Linha Vermelha) * Foggy Bottom * Arlington * Platz Situação Atual Como a maioria da rede, a Linha Vermelha não está em condições de funcionamento devido aos danos nas estações, túneis e trilhos. Porém, todas as estações aparentam estar recebendo eletricidade de acordo com os monitores de controle. Outras Estações Existem muitas estações na Capinal Wasteland em que a conexão com as três linhas é desconhecida. Isso se dá ao fato do dano extremo que estas estações sofreram. Essas estações incluem, mas não estão limitadas a Fairfax Metro station e Bethesda underworks. Outras estações tiveram sua entrada completamente destruída, logo, quaisquer tentativa de localizá-las é impossível. Protectrons do metrô Os protectrons foram adicionados ao metrô durante o programa de modernização. Eles são programados para defender o metrô de uma variedade de ameaças. Essas máquinas costumam ficar em um escritório de segurança no lobby da estação, desativados. O Lone Wanderer pode ativá-los se conseguir hackear o terminal de controle. Uma vez que o protectron é ativado, ele sairá em patrulha pelo lobby e atacará qualquer um que não ostentar uma passagem válida. Felizmente, uma passagem normalmente pode ser encontrada vasculhando as mesas nos escritórios, ou, o jogador pode apenas explodir o protectron e roubar as células de energia. Problemas de orientação espacial O mapa do mundo no Pip-Boy indica a entrada das estações de metrô com o ícone de um Logo de um M circulado. Quando o jogador move o cursor sobre o mesmo, o nome da estação é destacado. O problema que o nome mostrado na maioria das vezes não é o mesmo nome que aparece no lado exterior do metrô e usar o mapa local da área no pip-boy, o mesmo acontece no mapa interno da estação/subterrâneo do Pip-Boy Por causa das inúmeras interconexões no subterrâneo, essa inconsistência no nome adiciona mais dificuldade para se virar em situações complicadas. Para aumentar mais a confusão, a escala de distância do metrô não é a mesma do exterior. Por exemplo, na região sudeste do mapa, a distância parece significativamente alta entre Seward Square station (próximo ao Ranger Compound) e Anacostia Crossing (perto de Rivet City), o que parecem ser quilômetros de distância podem ser cruzadas facilmente adentrando a estação e andando alguns metros na plataforma das estações. Para se ajustar a essa diferença, há uma anomalia, quando o jogador chegar ao portão de Anacostia Crossing depois de deixar Seward Square, o mapa múndi ainda exibirá o Lone Wanderer em Seward Square, após ir para o exterior o mapa irá atualizar e revelar que o jogador está nas cercanias de Rivet City. Esse efeito não está limitado apenas ao metrô. Na porta dos fundos do prédio da GNR, a posição no mapa estará diferente antes de cruzar a porta. Um dos piores bugs no mapa é provavelmente o dos marcadores de Dupont station e Georgetown West station. No mapa do mundo, o marcador mostra a Dupont station como sendo a esquerda (oeste), que faz parecer que a estação seja o DCTA tunnel para Gerogetown West, mas se o jogador fizer viagem rápida, ele irá para no lugar completamente errado. Conexões do Metro Pode parecer impossível chegar muito longe nos túneis subterrâneos por causa dos detritos, mas, a verdade é que se pode chegar a várias localidades sem ao menos ascender a superfície. Com uma pequena caminhada por baixo da terra, é possível ir de Farragut West (do outro lado do rio, próximo ao Super- Duper Mart) até Rivet City (próximo ao canto inferior direito do mapa) e muitas outras localizações importantes no caminho. Notas Aos domingos, todos os passageiros podiam andar de graça.Canto inferior esquerdo da tela de carregamento do poster "Commuting Calamaty" website Prepare for the Future - propraganda do metrô Aparições O Metro de DC aparece apenas em Fallout 3. Gallery DCTAAdvert.png|Propaganda do metrô ColoredMetroMap.jpg|Mapa de estações colorido Warrington Revolution.jpg|Placa da Linha Azul Thank you metro.png|Placa próxima às saídas do metrô Metro DANGER.png|Placa nas fontes de energia do metrô Metro CA1.jpg|Arte conceitual por Adam Adamowicz Metro CA2.jpg Metro CA3.jpg Metro CA4.jpg Metro CA5.jpg Metro CA6.jpg Metro CA7.jpg metroCAsketch.jpg|Arte conceitual de esboço metroCAdeadbody.jpg FO3 loading metro01.jpg|Tela de carregamento FO3 loading metro02.jpg Fallout-3-Metro-Tunnels-Level-Design-Concept-Art.jpg |The Art of Fallout 3 Referências en:Metro de:Metro es:Metro fr:Métro pl:Waszyngtońskie Metro ru:Вашингтонский метрополитен uk:Вашингтонський метрополітен zh:地鐵 Categoria:Metrô de Fallout 3 Categoria:História de Fallout Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3